


He's Gentle

by redhotpandas



Series: Crying Means I Love You [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, taking a bath together, will got that depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Five times Tom loved how gentle Will was, and one time where Will wasn't so soft.orFive times Tom was gay for Will, and a sixth time he was gay for Will.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: Crying Means I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	He's Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to die I never felt this gay before 
> 
> anyway I can't stop writing 1917 fics so please give me more ideas 
> 
> please comment if you like this fic!

5.

_when he gets his hair pulled._

Tom was sitting on the sofa, already bored with scrolling through shows. If Will was with him, he wouldn’t have cared what he watched. He liked to watch Will instead. But Will had to do boring work things on his computer, so Tom left him alone. Will was very polite, but Tom could tell he disliked being interrupted. 

Christ, maybe he should just watch a movie. He closed his eyes.

“Hey.”

Tom looked over. His boyfriend was awkwardly standing in the doorway. He looked stressed.

“Come here,” Tom said when Will didn’t move. 

“I’m sorry,” Will sighed as he went over. “I was just having some work problems, is all.” He sank down onto the floor, right between Tom’s legs. 

“Oh.”

So Will really was having problems, then. 

“What are you watching?”

“Can’t decide.” Tom decided he could talk to Will later about it. Right now, he needed to take care of what was in front of him. He reached out to touch the back of Will’s neck.

Will shivered. He was so sensitive. 

Tom slid his fingers though Will’s hair and decidedly pulled, causing Will to make a noise in the back of his throat. His ears went red. 

“Oh, so you like that,” Tom murmured, feeling a little weak himself. Then he began pushing and pulling Will’s hair however he pleased as he focused his attention on whatever he was supposed to be watching. It was very fun scratching a fingernail down the back of his neck, just to see Will jolt in surprise. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Tom got bored and yanked Will’s head back to rest on his thigh. Will looked up at him. His pupils were blown. 

Tom’s heart squeezed. “Christ,” he breathed. 

He knew in this state, Will wasn’t really capable of talking, but Tom didn’t need him to. He just wanted to take care of him and make sure he was always okay. After all Will had been through, Tom could give him this. This trust.

Will swallowed as Tom touched his throat.

“Why do you always have to look so damn good?”

All Will did was close his eyes and smile at him. Tom’s mouth went dry. 

4.

_when he sleeps._

Will was asleep, curled up on the sofa. His face was smushed against the cushions, but Tom could hear faint muttering coming from him. He frowned; Will talking in his sleep meant that he couldn’t be dreaming about anything good. Usually when he slept, all the worry and grief faded from his face, but Tom supposed even Will couldn’t escape his fair share of stress or his past. 

Will’s eyebrows knit together and his hands trembled minutely. His breathing became shallow. Before Tom could do anything, though, Will seemed to get more coherent. 

“No, please…” he muttered. “Stop, I can’t--”

Tom quickly kneeled down next to the sofa, hand hovering over his boyfriend, debating whether or not to touch him until he noticed a tear rolling down Will’s cheek. Carefully, he brushed Will’s face.

Will’s eyes fluttered open. He went tense for a second until he registered it was Tom. He swallowed nervously. 

“Hey,” Tom whispered. “Are you okay?”

Will bit his lip. It took awhile before he answered. “I think so...I mean obviously I wasn’t having the best dream, but at least I woke up here, with you.”

Tom flushed even though he knew Will was trying to deflect some of the attention that was on him. He felt over Will’s heart, which was still pounding. 

“Are you really okay?” he repeated.

Will gave him an unreadable expression. “Yes. Believe it or not, you actually impact my life in a positive way.”

Tom softened. He pulled Will close, and Will just let him, pressing his face into Tom’s shoulder. It was only a moment before he hugged back. 

3.

_when he cries._

Something was wrong. Tom came home and Will was nowhere to be seen. There was a faint noise coming from the bedroom, though; he peeked inside to see what it was. 

What he did see broke his heart. Will was sitting on the floor next to the bed, knees drawn up to his chest and his face in his hands. Tom could hear him sobbing. His phone seemed to be haphazardly thrown across the room, screen still lit.

Tom softly knocked on the door and pushed it open. Will buried his face in his arms. Tom sat down and placed his hand on Will’s back, rubbing it. Will sighed.

“Oh, Will…”

Will sniffed. He shyly turned to peer at Tom. His face was completely red, with tear tracks staining his cheeks. “I’m sorry…”

“You’re apologizing for being upset?” Tom said a little too loudly. More tears involuntarily spilled. 

He grimaced. “Will, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Will took a breath. “Honestly, I don’t even know why I’m upset. It’s not that bad.” 

Whenever Will said that, it was always bad. 

Will put his head on Tom’s shoulder. “My mother messaged me,” he clarified. “I don’t know why I haven’t blocked her number yet.”

Of course he knew. She may not be a nice person, but she was still his mother. And her words hit harder than anyone else's. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with her,” Tom supplied. 

Will nodded, causing a tear to roll off his chin, down his throat. 

Tom tried not to stare.

2.

_when they kiss._

Tom loved hugs, and he loved hugging Will. He liked how Will always leant down to bury his face in the crook of Tom’s neck. He liked feeling Will’s hard body against his own. And he especially loved the kissing. He knew Will didn’t always feel like it, so Tom stole whatever kisses he could until Will was up against the wall, making out like it wasn’t allowed. 

Will was sitting up in bed, reading a book; as soon as he heard Tom come in he gave him a look that said he knew exactly what Tom wanted. Tom slid next to him and proceeded to fake yawn, stretch, and put his arm around Will. Will rolled his eyes, but kept a small smile on his face.

“What are you reading?” Tom asked.

Will looked amused. “As if you really want to know.” 

“I don’t know what you mean?” Tom gasped, feigning shock. “I’m very interested in--” he tilted his head, trying to read the title, “--a poetry book? You know what--”

Tom was cut off as Will set his book aside and turned to kiss him. He only had a moment of control, however, before Tom pushed him into the pillows and only pulled away when they needed to breathe.

Will came up with his face red and his lips glistening with spit. Tom kissed him again and Will’s hand came up to cup his face. Tom slid his hand under Will’s shirt, and Will pulled him in closer until their chests were touching. And then Will’s phone alarm went off, causing them both to jump apart violently. 

Tom’s heart raced as he stared. Will was panting. “Fuck! I have to take my meds. Don’t move, alright?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

1.

_In the bath._

It was always nice encountering Will after he had a shower. HIs cheeks were rosy, and his clothes stuck to him pleasantly. Tom liked to tell him that he smelled good while he was toweling off his hair. Or even better, when Will decided to forego his shirt and Tom got to see his stupidly hot body, pants low on his hips and his skin still incandescent from the water.

Will’s shampoo made him just want to bury his face in his hair! And whenever he heard him singing in the shower--Christ. Tom could listen to his boyfriend’s voice for hours, even though Will got embarrassed when he was caught. 

Right now, they were in the bath together, facing opposite from each other since the bath was actually big enough, thank god. Tom almost couldn’t stand how hot Will had made the temperature, but he seemed relaxed. That was great for him, but Tom was already sweating. He felt like if he closed his eyes, he would be pulled away by the warmth.

Tom sat up when he felt Will’s foot against his ankle. He gave him a disbelieving grin. 

“What?” Will said, the audacity. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Tom chided, splashing him a little. All teasing aside, he kind of really wanted to take up Will’s offer. 

“Come here.”

So Tom did.

\+ 1.

_when they play around._

Tom was so screwed. Teasing Will was fun, yes, but somehow it managed to escalate thanks to Will’s playful mood. All he did was call Will some variations of pretty and how he “needed to be coddled” and Will raised his eyebrows at him. He leant in _extremely_ close to Tom’s face.

“Oh, so that’s what you think of me,” Will breathed dangerously. “We’ll see about that.” He poked Tom right in the stomach. Then he kept on poking him everywhere.

Tom gasped out a laugh. “You’re going to pay for that!” he said, and lunged for Will, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him back down on the sofa. He attempted to rise, but Tom held him there. His knee was caught in between Will’s thighs. 

Will threw his head back and laughed. He fought back, wrapping his arms around Tom and twisting their positions around, except there was nowhere else to go but the floor. Tom took Will down with him. 

After much struggling, Will laid on top of Tom with all his weight, trapping him. Tom bit his lip at the way they were pressed together. 

“Got you,” Will hummed. As if Tom hadn’t been secretly planning how to take him down this whole time. He summoned the last of his strength to flip them over, and pin Will’s wrists over his head. Will went easily, like he had also been planning this. He grinned at Tom.

Tom’s chest heaved. His boyfriend laid pliantly under him, shirt all rumpled up over his belly. He looked obscene with the way his dick was in his shorts.

Shit, Tom was so, _so_ hard. And he couldn’t even form a sentence. He could only focus on the heat he was feeling in his stomach. 

Will lazily blinked up at him. “Is that your dick, or are you happy to see me?”

Tom cackled deliriously. This was all far too much. In a good way, though. A _very_ good way.

“Shut up,” he sighed fondly. 

“Why don’t you make me?”


End file.
